


I see fire

by Tinylesbianjedi



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinylesbianjedi/pseuds/Tinylesbianjedi
Summary: A short 3 piece about Raelle's feelings about Scylla, contains spoilers.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 10





	I see fire

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listen to Grace by Lewis Capaldi while reading this short chapter

Raelle haven't felt safe since her mother died while on service.  
Her father tried hard, but she couldn't help butto miss the smiles her mother managed to get of her when she had grumpy mornings.  
When she accepted the call, she was not in for the service, to honour her witch family, she wanted revenge, answers, still feeling the anger take over her everytime she would remember why her mother wasn't by her side anymore.  
When she met Scylla, she saw a spark in her eyes that she couldn't help but be attracted to, she could tell the blue eyes carried mistery.  
She was immediately drawn to the brunette, so when she found in the necro the warmth feeling she had not felt before, the kind her mother would tell her when she was a child.  
She was happy.  
Relaxed, even, a calm she never thought she would have before.  
The day her girlfriend dissapeared, she couldn't help but think she was alive.  
Scylla couldn't have died, she felt, she knew how strong the necro was, even though she had do admit she didn't know a lot about her partner.  
But Scylla had fire in her eyes. Those blue eyes that Raelle used to drown every night, before they'd turn dark with desire.  
The night she realized her brunette wasn't in the beach she cracked. She felt pain she hadn't in years, the warmth that came with every time she thought about her girlfriend gave place to the unbearable cold of reality, her eyes once sparkling or black with desire, now hid anger and fear.  
She was alone.  
Scylla was gone.


End file.
